One Person Different Personalities
by midnightassassin790
Summary: Tsumetai Kori meaning cold ice. She is a new student at Seiyo High with 4 different chara eggs that haven't hatched in 11 years since her parents' death. She is considered the cool and awesome Tsumetai Kori, Top Dojo fighter, never to be defeated. No Amu!
1. Chapter one

Mind and body, working together. Tsumetai closed her eyes concentrating. The thin wooden pole weighed in her hands as she swiftly twirled it around, steadied on one foot to the other practicing gracefully around the dojo like it was some kind of traditional dance.

Familiar loud blasting music burst out, filling the room cutting her off from her training. She opened a silver eye to spot her phone ringing. In a swift motion she picked it up and flipped it open as well as grabbed a small towel and threw it around her shoulders wiping some of her sweat from her forehead. "… Hello?"

"Hello Tsumetai Kori. You have been excepted to Seiyo High, congratulations! You will be starting tomorrow but you may wear your regular clothes until you receive your uniforms. Good day." click.

Tsumetai stared at her phone for a few seconds before shutting it off. She took a sip from her water bottle before heading upstairs to her bedroom in her lonely house. The house itself was unusually big for a regular house with 2 floors, a dojo inside in a separate room and a balcony as well as a large skylight on the roof.

Tsumetai entered her room, throwing her towel over her shoulder and it landed straight into the hamper. She passed the many various types of posters in her room filled with different animes and bands. She went into her bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth, getting ready for bed. As she slipped on a large over-size black T-shirt that was once her father's she turned on the faucet, grabbing her red color tooth brush and toothpaste. She stared at herself in the mirror as she slowly brushed her teeth. Long croppy black hair, her long bangs swept to one side of her face covering her right eye while the rest fell a little past her shoulders. Unusual silver eyes stared at herself back, studying her reflection in the mirror before she spit out her toothpaste and rinsed her mouth.

Drying her hands on her towel Tsumetai silently walked toward her bed, snuggling under her black and red covers. She turned and stared at a picture on her dresser next to her bed. A photo of herself and her parents when she was about 5-years old. A small fleeting smile crossed her face as she kissed her fingertips and pressed them against her parents in the photo. "Good-night mother…. Father. I'm going to start a new school tomorrow. Wish me luck," and she turned over and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>BEEP….. BEEP…. BEEP….. BEEP….. BEE- CRASH!<p>

Tsumetai opened an eye to see that the pillow she had thrown had landed right on top of her alarm clock, knocking it over and breaking into pieces. She sighed before getting up and scooping up the broken pieces. "… there goes another one," she muttered under her breath as she dumped them into her wastebasket. She turned toward the other clock up on her wall. "6:30.…" she murmured before heading into her bathroom to get ready for school.

A few minutes later she came down the stairs, her black ankle boots treading silently at every step. She wore dark navy skinny jeans with a few rips on the front along with a black sweatshirt. A yin-yang necklace hung loosely around her neck on a small silver chain, her upper part of her hair was tied up in 2 long pig-tails and the rest fell along her shoulders, her bangs were swept to the side of her face, a small black backpack slung over her shoulder. She walked into the kitchen taking some cereal from the shelves and milk from the refrigerator and she silently munched on her Lucky Charms. She glanced at the clock hanging over her kitchen counter. "6: 55.…." she put her dish in the sink before grabbing a pair of big dark sunglasses. She opened the door putting her sunglasses on and headed outside.

It was bright and sunny, only a few white fluffy clouds in the beautiful blue sky. Tsumetai stuck on her headphones and listened to some loud music on her way to school. She glanced back at her backpack and sighed. _I wonder what's those eggs for? _she thought to herself. Ever since her parents passed away 11 years ago, 4 eggs had appeared under her pillow. A red egg with fire designs, a blue egg with music symbols, a black egg with white stars and a lavender egg with butterflies decorated on it. She had kept them, not wanting to cook them in case something might be inside cause it was warm when she touched it. But that was 11 years ago. Tsumetai is now 16 and keeping them seemed pretty useless and silly…

She spotted a tall building along with a bunch of other kids her age in black and red plaid uniforms hung around the area a few blocks ahead of her. _So this is Seiyo High? _she thought as the school came closer and closer in sight. Voices came from the alley way on her right catching her attention. She poked her head in to see 2 sophomores ganging up on some middle school boy.

"Hey kid, yesterday I heard a rumor."

"It said that you had the game we wanted."

"I-I….. um….."

Tsumetai sighed before walking into the alley picking up a small stone on the ground and throwing it on one of the guys' head.

"Hey!" shouted one of the guys holding a hand to his head and whipped their heads in her direction.

"Its really a pitiful thing, picking on a middle school kid," she said coldly, her expression emotionless.

"Eh? What's up with this girl?" said one of the guys rudely.

"It's you!" squealed the middle school boy, stars sparkling in his eyes as he stared up at Tsumetai. "The Top Teen Dojo Fighter in the Nation! I saw you on the news last night!"

"W-What Tsumetai Kori? The Nation's Top Teen Dojo fighter?" his friend yelled, sweat pouring down his forehead. "I heard she's can defeat an entire soccer team without even trying!"

"I heard that she knows how to use every weapon in the world and there is not one she hasn't learned to master!"

"Yeah what of it?" Tsumetai put a hand at her hip, with her other hand she pulled up her sunglasses as she raised an eyebrow.

"WE'RE SORRY!" both guys screamed in fear before cowardly running away.

Tsumetai sighed closing her eyes and shaking her head. "How much info did that woman put on the media," she muttered under her breath.

"Thank you so much!" the boy exclaimed running up to her with bright eyes, animated stars gleaming in his eyes. "Can I have your autograph?"

Tsumetai stared at him before she walked right past him, lightly patting his head. "Stand up for yourself and get stronger. Be careful next time, I might not be here to save you," she said softly before walking away.

.

.

.

"WAH, SHE'S SO COOL!" the boy shouted.

* * *

><p>Tsumetai walked into the school court yards. Whispers followed at her ever step, from every person she walked by. "Is that Tsumetai Kori?"<p>

"Wah she's so cool!"

"Did you see her on TV last night?"

"Yeah she won again, against that one guy!"

"She's so awesome!"

Tsumetai sighed before glancing around, her dark sunglasses gleaming in the sun. "COOOOL!~" the students and her future fellow classmates squealed stars in their eyes.

"Eh?" a herd of girls ran past her forming a crowd behind her. "Kya! So lovely as always!" Tsumetai turned to see a group of other students, they wore the same uniform as the rest but with red or blue plaid shawls on their shoulders. There were 2 girls, one had pink hair and the other black, and 2 guys, one with light brown hair and the other blond.

2 girls appeared beside Tsumetai. "Since you're new to this school Tsumetai-sama I guess you don't know who these people are."

"They're called 'Guardians' because they are students who are for students: a special student council!" the other explained. "They protect us from strict school rules and keep us safe from insecurities. Truly they are as guardians!"

"There's the king's chair, Hotori Tadase. The queen's chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. The Jack's chair, Souma Kuukai. And the Ace's chair, Yuiki Yaya!"

"The guardians have a royal garden where they drink tea. And above all, the guardians have that royal cape!"

"Royal overdose!~" squealed both girls, clasping each others hands and jumping up and down.

An animated sweat drop rolled down the back of Tsumetai's head. She sighed and shook her head. "Well those capes are kind of…." she mumbled under her breath.

"Right?" asked the girls. Tsumetai sighed again crossing her arms over her chest. "Lame," she finished closing her eyes. "Really stupid looking…" she shook her head.

"Eh?" gasped both girls. "So cool!~" they both squealed staring at her with animated stars in their eyes. "You'd be so cool together with them!"

Tsumetai turned her gaze toward the guardians again. _I…. I wish I could get a group of friends like that….. But I-I can't cause inside I'm too shy to talk to people! I usually mess up with some kind of smart a** comment….. _

Tsumetai's eyes widened as she felt something move in her backpack. She unzipped it to find the lavender egg moving. "N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Nani?" she mumbled in surprise. She tried to stuff it into her backpack before anyone could notice.

Tadase turned his head and blinked in surprise when he saw, not one but 4 chara eggs in black haired girl's bag. "Eh? Tadase-kun?" the others watched as the blond boy approached Tsumetai.

Tsumetai zipped up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder before anyone could notice the eggs. She began to walk away but a hand stopped her when it grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to face Tadase. "Um excuse me, you might be…"

Murmurs went around them as they stared at the pair. Tsumetai smoothly took her hand and shouldered off his hand from her shoulder. "Its usually the more common curtsey to give your name first before you ask for someone else's….. Shortie," she said coldly before turning her head away and walked off.

"OOOHHHHHHHH!" everyone watching exclaimed in surprise.

"Ah sorry," murmured Tadase as he watched her go.

"That girl…" Nadeshiko stared after Tsumetai.

"I saw it too!" Yaya raised her hand up. "I saw that she had 4 eggs"

Kuukai whistled. "Wow that's amazing! I heard of people having 2 but 4?"

"We must get to know her more…"

* * *

><p>"Presently, we will begin the Fall Guardian's meeting," Tadase spoke into the microphone in front of all the other students. "First off I would like to start off with the uniform voting results…"<p>

Tsumetai watched the meeting boredly from the roof's skylight. She sighed before rolling over to her back and yanking off her sunglasses to stare at the clouds. She had skipped the assembly to watched the clouds in the sky like she'd usually do at home and sometimes at night. She folded her arms behind her head to rest on as she saw the different fluffy white shapes that passed by. "That one looks like a dragon…." she murmured out loud.

"That one looks like a cat," a voice said beside her.

"Hm not really it looks more like a tiger-" she stopped and quickly sat up turning her head to the side to find a man with blue hair and cat ears sitting next to her. "Who the heck are you?"

The man smirked before grabbing her backpack and jumping onto the roof's ledge. "I smell chara eggs," he murmured before rummaging through her bag and pulled out her 4 eggs. He sniffed them before grinning slyly. "I have never seen so many different charas at once."

Tsumetai quickly stood to her feet, grabbing a nearby broom and twirled it around her hands and pointed the pointed end at him. "Give me back those eggs."

"Where the heck did she get broom?" a small voice piped up beside the blue haired man. Tsumetai turned and blinked in surprise at the tiny little chibi figure hovering over the man's shoulder.

"What the- a floating puffball?" she exclaimed staring at it.

"Eh?" the blue haired man looked at his hands to see the lavender egg moving around before cracking.

"I….. It's hatching!" the chibi exclaimed.

A small chibi head popped out. A chibi girl with lavender eyes and long dark purple hair jumped out and floated toward Tsumetai, stopping in front of her. "T-Tsumetai-s-san?" the girl stuttered.

Tsumetai's silver eyes narrowed. "Eh? What's it to you? Why are you just a chibi? A floating chibi at that."

The girl squeaked, blushing and covering her hands over her face. "I-I'm H-Hinata. I'm you're w-would be s-self," she whispered quietly.

"My… would be self?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fu** is this gibberish?" Tsumetai's eyes hardened, her bright silver eyes flashing a dark silver.

"Ah um…" Hinata fiddled with her fingers trying to come up with an explanation.

The blue haired cat man laughed. "So this is your chara? Your inner self?" he raised his hand and easily slapped Hinata away. Tsumetai tensed watching the tiny chibi fall away. "Who would have thought that the big and mighty Tsumetai was really a shy, vulnerable, weak and timid girl!" the man chuckled.

A shadowed expression fell over Tsumetai's face, as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "…. Shut up," she growled.

"Come on Ikuto-nya!" called the little cat floating chibi. "We already have the eggs, lets go back!"

Ikuto nodded before walking back toward him. Tsumetai's eyes widened as she watched them get away. She lowered the broom down slightly. _They're getting away….. They have my other selves. The people who are really me, the real me inside. _"No," she said in a low voice gripping onto the broom tighter.

The red egg in Ikuto's hands crackled a little. "Eh?"

"NO!" screamed Tsumetai her eyes blazing and her hair flying around her in the wind. She jumped into the air and whipped out a long staff from the thin air.

With wide eyes Ikuto dodged out of the way, cause of cat-like instincts. "What-"

Tsumetai reached out her hand trying to make a grab for the eggs but they slipped out of Ikuto's hands and plummeted down to the ground. Without a second Tsumetai ascended off the roof with them. The wind whipped through her hair as she sky-dived downward, outstretching her arms to take the eggs. She closed her eyes and flipped over, her face facing the sky. The red egg in her hand burst open. "Character Change," she whispered and she burst into a red and white glow landing gracefully on the ground.

Ikuto and his chara looked over the edge, "EH?"

Tsumetai's hair grew longer where it reached down to her lower back, her silver eyes turning into a more mellower tone. She wore a sleeveless shirt that went up to the upper part of her stomach made up of bits and pieces of metal. A long skirt flowed against her legs the top part made of metal-like patterns and the bottom of white silk. Silver boots with miniature metal wings decorated the sides and angel wings made of metal burst from her back. A dark silver-like crown, she wore across her forehead with two metal wings on the side, large twin swords in her hand.

Tsumetai leaped into the air before landing gracefully in front of Ikuto, the sharp end of the sword in her right hand pointed at him. A serious expression crossed her face as she stared him down. "Let's fight."

Ikuto laughed. "Yeah, we should sometime but I got to go. Places to be, people to meet," he smirked before jumping off the roof.

Tsumetai cursed under her breath before running over to the edge looking down to see he had disappeared. "Da**….. Wait a minute….." she looked down to what she was wearing. "WHAT THE FU** AM I WEARING?" she screamed looking down at her armor.

"That is the heavens wheel armor," a serious voice came from behind her. She whipped her head around to face 2 small floating chibis, Hinata and another girl with long red hair. "I am Erza Scarlet," said the chara curtly her serious expression never wavering. "I am your 2nd chara, your other self."

"A-And I-I am H-Hinata Hyuga, y-your f-f-first c-chara and y-your o-other s-self as w-well," said Hinata timidly.

Tsumetai sighed before pintching the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Okay enough of this. This is too much information for me to handle. I'm going to bed…."

"E-Eh?" sputtered Hinata in surprise. "B-But it's o-only t-t-t-two in the a-afternoon!"

A red glow surrounded Tsumetai and she turned back to normal. She started to walk away waving her hand in a sign of good-bye. "Yeah it's so late. I should get back to sleep. See ya chibi-chans!"

"A-Ah wait T-Tsumetai-san!" called Hinata chasing after her with Erza silently following.

Unknown to them a certain blue/raven haired female was watching them. "A character transformation? …Interesting….."

* * *

><p>"Wah she's soo cool!" squealed one of the group of girls staring at Tsumetai.<p>

"I wish I was just like her!"

"Cool and mature Tsumetai!"

"I heard that her boyfriend is someone wa-a-ay older!"

"Maybe like a model or celebrity?" they all squealed.

Tsumetai sighed as she stared out the window, a distant look in her face. "T-Tsumetai-c-chan?" Hinata landed right beside the girl's desk, staring up at the girl questionably. Erza crossed her arms and watched Tsumetai the same serious expression she had the day earlier.

"K-Kori-san?" Tsumetai turned to see a freshman girl approaching her. "I-I….. um," she blushed and looked down at her feet. "I-I really like your outfit today!" she burst out.

Tsumetai looked down at her clothes. She had wore a white dress shirt but it was unbuttoned slightly to show the fishnet shirt she hand underneath, the sleeves rolled up her arms. With her short uniform plaid skirt she wore fishnet on her left knee and fishnet leggings on her right leg. She tossed out her uniform shoes and wore black converse boots instead, the white laces standing out against the black material nicely. Tsumetai smiled slightly before murmuring a quiet, "Thank you."

The door burst open and Nadeshiko walked in. "Wah it's the guardian's queen chair Nadeshiko!" whispers went around the classroom as Nadeshiko walked up to Tsumetai.

Tsumetai's smile disappeared and her face turned emotionless again. "Tsumetai-chan," said Nadeshiko formally holding out a white envelope. "I would like to invite you to join me and the other guardians for tea today," she smiled.

Tsumetai stared at the white envelope in her hands. "… I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>"I really think you guys should go," whispered Tsumetai as she sat outside with her gym class.<p>

Erza looked to the side, "People who don't have charas like you and some others can't see us," she explained coolly.

Tsumetai nodded in understanding before turning to pay attention to the teacher.

"Ah!" everyone turned their attention to the freshman class across the other field. A geeky looking freshman boy had fallen off the horizontal bar.

The teacher sighed before turning to the rest of the class. "Hey can anyone show Suzuki how this is done?" nobody answered and they all looked to each other waiting for the others to answer. "Oi!" the teacher shouted across the field. "Can any juniors help us out here?"

The teacher looked up. "Tsumetai-chan. Go assist Kenji-sensei," the teacher instructed.

Tsumetai nodded before standing up. "Hai Yume-sensei!" she jogged over to the other field.

Kenji-sensei turned to Tsumetai. "Can you demonstrate for us how to do the horizontal bar?" he asked.

"U-Upperclassman Kori-chan?" stuttered Suzuki pushing up his glasses toward the black haired junior.

Tsumetai nodded before sprinting toward the bar. Her hands grasped the cool metal as she passed under it and she swung her body around and around it using her abdominal muscle and arms before letting go and flipping in the air, landing perfectly on both her feet.

"Wow!" the freshman class clapped their hands in awe.

"W-Well the dismount was a bit much…." a sweat drop rolled down the teacher's head.

Determination came into Suzuki's eyes but it slowly faded as he looked down.

* * *

><p>"…. why am I here again?" sighed Tsumetai as she stood in front of a glass building with Erza and Hinata floating at each of her side.<p>

"Because Tsumetai-san," Tsumetai turned to face the mature red-head. "It is impolite to deny such an offer. Plus," she looked away. "They have cake….."

An sweat drop rolled down the back of Tsumetai and Hinata's heads. "Um… okay…?"

"WELCOME!" shouted Yaya bursting open the doors throwing her arms up in the air. "Come in, come in!" she grabbed Tsumetai's hand and yanked her inside.

"Er….. Hello," said Tsumetai awkwardly. "I am-"

"We know all about you, Kori Tsumetai," interrupted Nadeshiko. She gave her a eye closed smile.

"You're really shy and timid, how kawaii!" squealed Yaya. Tsumetai stiffened.

"And you're super good at sports and pretty calm and collected they say," Kuukai winked at her.

"H-How do you all know that?" Tsumetai exclaimed a bit flustered.

"Being aware of all the students' personal information is part of a guardian's duties!" smiled Nadeshiko.

"MORE LIKE AN INVASION OF PRIVACY YOU STALKERS!" shouted Tsumetai. She sighed before calming herself down. "What exactly are Guardian charas?" she asked coolly.

"Here," she turned to face Tadase. He handed her a small yellow book.

"A heart's… egg?"

"Well none of us can transform yet," Yaya exclaimed after Tsumetai scanned the book.

"Character transforming? Hm, that was only an accident," Tsumetai muttered under her breath. "I have no idea how to do it on my own."

"Please," Tadase said. "Can we count on you to become a guardian?"

"I…"

"I?" murmured Hinata and Erza.

"No," Tsumetai said firmly.

.

.

.

.

"WHY NOT?" yelled Yaya while the others stood there in shock.

"Do I have to wear those…. 'Capes?' Tsumetai asked raising a brow at their plaid shawls.

"Um….. Yeah why-"

Tsumetai cut Nadeshiko off. "Then no. I don't want to go around wearing some kind of retarded, lame shawl," she replied.

"Is….. That all?" a sweat drop rolled down the back of everyone's head.

Tsumetai nodded and Kuukai burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHA yeah you're really funny! You pass!"

"I SAID I'M NOT JOINING!" Tsumetai burst out angrily.

"No matter what?" Tadase stared at her with shiny puppy eyes.

Tsumetai looked away, "Hn I'd rather not go around looking as retarded as you 4 are. How old did you guys say you were again?" she said coolly before getting up to leave.

"A-Ah T-Tsumetai-chan!" called Hinata chasing after the girl with Erza following silently.

* * *

><p>"I want to be… normal," whispered Tsumetai under her breath as she walked around the school grounds.<p>

"Ah!" Tsumetai turned to see Suzuki, the boy from earlier, trying the horizontal bars again but failing. He turned to see her watching him. "A-Ah upperclassman Kori!"

Tsumetai leaned against the bars watching the younger classman as he sat on the ground. "I-I'm sorry to be an embarrassment."

"There's no need to apologize," Tsumetai replied her elbows resting on the bars as her back leaned against it.

"I have no right to be a fan of the 'cool and mature' Kori Tsumetai," Suzuki mumbled looking downcast.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" murmured Tsumetai a bit confused.

"I mean, I have zero athletic ability," explained Suzuki sadly. "Other kids tell me I should accept being a wimp…." Tsumetai blinked in surprise, a bit speachless. "I don't think I'll ever be able to reach my dreams."

"Dreams?" asked Tsumetai. "Like what?"

"I want to be at the top of the school's academics," murmured Suzuki. "Someday by becoming a charismatic programmer, I would like to be the boss of my own company. But….."

"But?"

"I decided I'd rather not try for that." the egg inside his heart turned dark, before turning black with a white x plastered on it.

Tsumetai's eyes widened as she watched the egg glow purple, rising up to the sky. The wind began to pick up, her black hair whipped behind her back. "N-Nani?"

"Is that?" murmured Erza staring up at the egg.

"I-It c-can't be!" sputtered Hinata.

"An x-egg? N-No way!" Tsumetai turned her attention back to Suzuki who stood to his feet slowly, a dead and dull look on his face.

"I am completely worthless…" he said dully. "Even upperclassman Kori think's I'm pathetic." the x-egg lowed down and hovered in front of him.

"I didn't think that!" shouted Tsumetai.

"Yes you do!" yelled Suzuki. His black egg started shooting out a dark purple whips.

Tsumetai shielded herself by putting up her arms in front of her face. She glanced back at Suzuki. "Dreams are…. Useless….."

"Useless….."

"Useless….."

"Useless….."

Tsumetai growled. "Why are they useless? If you don't even believe in yourself, your dreams will disappear!" she splat. "Giving up without even trying… it just shows how STUPID YOU ARE!"

A lavender glow began to surround her. "Character change…" she whispered clasping her hands together. When the glow disappeared Tsumetai stood there, her hair had grown longer, bangs just over her eyes. She wore a large purple and white sweatshirt with blue capris and black sandals.

"Useless!" a voice came out of the egg before again the purple whips came out of the egg.

The dark purple burned against her skin but Tsumetai looked up determinely. "Protection of the eight trigrams sixty-four palms," she whispered quietly. Sharp blue blades came out of her sleeves and she made quick moving motions with her hands, a blue shield forming around her as she moved her hands faster blocking out the purple whips. Once the whips died down a little she got into a battle stance. "Gentle step: twin lion fists," she whispered and her hands began to blow blue, lion shaped heads forming at the ends. She dashed toward the x-egg quickly grabbing it with both hands and the blue glow in her hands began to purify it until it became a white egg again.

Tsumetai let out a small sigh and a glow of lavender surrounded around her once more and she turned back to normal.

The white egg returned back into Suzuki's heart and he slowly opened his eyes, "Um, what was I….." he turned to see Tsumetai standing over him. "Upperclassman Kori?"

"I never thought that…" she muttered crossing her arms and looking away.

"Eh? Kori-senpai?" questioned Suzuki.

"I never thought you were pathetic! Stop putting words in my mouth!" she whipped her head back toward him. "You may be small but your brain is more intelligent than other people!" she crossed her arms and closed her eyes, a smirk forming her lips. "Don't give up on your dreams that easily. It'll only weigh you down. Just shoot for the stars, the sky's the limit," she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Upperclassman Kori….." murmured Suzuki. Then he clasped his hands together and animated stars appeared in his eyes with animated tears flowing out of it. "I touched it! I feel it! Your cool power certainly reached out to me!"

Tsumetai's left eye twitched. "Eh?"

Suzuki leaped to his feet, a fire burning around him as he held up his fist, determination returning in his eyes. "My heart is burning, I feel like I can do anything! I'll show you! I'll be at the top of the school and become a charismatic programmer with my own company! And even more than that….." he ran toward Tsumetai with hearts in his eyes. "Upperclassman Kori is the person I want to get!"

Tsumetai flinched and sped off into a tree. She clung onto the branches and looked down to see Suzuki was already running away. "Good-bye! Have a nice day! My name is Su-" but he was too far away for her to hear him.

Tsumetai let out a sigh before leaping down, landing in a crouching position. "That was too much," she sighed.

"Oi Tsumetai!"

"Eh?" she turned around to see the 4 guardiens watching her. "T-The Guardians? Don't tell me… You were watching?"

"Right on!" Kuukai gave her a thumps up.

"Wow that was cool!" squealed Yaya.

"That was really-"

Tsumetai interrupted them. "T-That was o-on a-accident! Y-You weren't s-suppose to s-see that!" she stuttered a deep blush appearing on her cheeks. "G-Good b-bye!" and she dashed off.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, Tsumetai sighed as she walked slowly up the stairs. She glanced at her backpack at her remaining 2 eggs. _I wonder what kind of charas would these be… _she thought to herself.

Suzuki, the freshman student that she saved the other day looked around the corner to see Tsumetai approaching up the stairs. "I've put all my feelings for upperclassman Kori into this fan letter," he said to himself clutching the white envelope in his hands nervously. "Ah upperclassman Kori!" he exclaimed as Tsumetai reached the top of the stairs. "E-Excuse me!" he held out his letter in front of him to give to her.

"Hm?" she turned her gaze towards him to find 3 of her classmates running towards her.

"KORI-SAN!" the girls squealed. "We heard all about it!"

"You refused the guardians!" said another.

"As expected from Kori-san!"

"That is so cool!"

"H-How did you know that?" murmured Tsumetai a bit confused.

"The rumor is all over school," replied one of the girls.

"Yeah!"

Tsumetai closed her eyes, her left eyebrow twitching slightly. "So much for keeping a low profile," she muttered.

* * *

><p>After school:<p>

Tsumetai walked out of the school gates silently with Erza following her and Hinata resting on her shoulders. "Let's meet at Manami's house." Tsumetai looked up to see a group of friends ahead of her.

"Okay," one of the girls glanced back toward Tsumetai. "Hey, hey! Should we invite Kori-san?" she asked. Tsumetai looked up when she heard her name in the conversation.

"Well….." the other girl trailed off. "This shop wouldn't suit Kori-san's cool personality."

The other girl nodded in agreement. "Think of the awful shock we'd feel if she laughed at us," said the other.

Tsumetai sighed before averting her eyes from the group. _I too could like cute things as well, _she thought. Hinata looked up worriedly toward Tsumetai's change in expression. Erza noticed as well, "What's wrong?" she asked toward the girl.

Tsumetai looked away. "Nothing," she muttered hardening her expression. _I wish I had friends to be with like that….._

"Tsumetai-chan!" Tsumetai tensed up and turned her head slightly to see Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko gave her an eye closed smile as she put her hands together, "I was thinking, I want to play with you and become best friends!" she said sweetly.

Tsumetai looked away, "Hn, I don't want your sympathy. It's probably a trick to make me join the guardians anyway," she mumbled.

"Was it that obvious?" asked Nadeshiko.

"She's not even going to deny it…." Tsumetai muttered under her breath.

"Nadeshiko," said Nadeshiko's chara Temari. "Try _that._"

"Hai," Nadeshiko pulled something out of her pocket. "The secret weapon to entice Tsumetai: sleepy-time Hotori's private picture!" she held up a picture with Tadase dozing off.

"Eh? Why the he** would I want that?"

"I have a lot more too!" Nadeshiko said happily. "There's the private picture collection, and the hidden profile! If you'll join us, they'll all be yours!"

"Why the heck do you have all of that…?" a sweat drop rolled down the back of Tsumetai's head. "You sound like a stalker…."

Nadeshiko giggled. "You're so straightforward. Well then, I guess I'll support your love without resorting to tricks."

"Why are you trying to bribe me with all this useless stuff anyway?"

Nadeshiko ignored her and kept on talking, "I'll be going to Hotori's house tomorrow, do you want to come with me?" she asked.

"Nope," said Tsumetai bluntly.

"Well if you bring homemade treats to him then you'll score some points!" added Nadeshiko.

"Points? Wtf are you talking about?"

"Then it's settled!" Nadeshiko clapped her hands happily. "I'll be at your house in 30 minutes bye!"

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>Tsumetai woke up in a start when she heard knocking on the door. "Tsumetai-cha-a-a-an!"<p>

The next thing Tsumetai knew she was in the kitchen with Nadeshiko. "How in the world did you find my house?" she yawned stretching her arms out from her nap earlier.

"Remember," Nadeshiko winked at her. "I'm a guardian!"

"What an abuse of power," Tsumetai muttered looking away. "Anyway, what are we suppose to do?" she sighed. She wore a red sweatshirt and black jeans putting a plain black apron over her sweatshirt and tying her hair up in a loose ponytail.

"We are going to make fruit tarts!" said Nadeshiko cheerfully.

"Why?" asked Tsumetai raising a brow. "It seems like you're making all the decisions."

"Because Hotori loves fruit tarts," Nadeshiko replied winking at her.

"And I care because…?"

"We're going to his house after this!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

"Who's we?" Tsumetai's left eye twitched. "Why in the world would I go to chibi prince's house?"

Nadeshiko ignored her again. "If I were you, I wouldn't mention the word 'prince' when he's around." she turned back to the many cooking utensils in front of them. "First, let's beat the butter to soften it."

"….She's not even listening to me…."

"It turned out nicely didn't it?" asked Nadeshiko when Tsumetai took the tart out of the oven.

"I guess….." Tsumetai replied.

"Next, we need to work on the cream filling while it cools," instructed Nadeshiko. "Tsumetai, you can get started."

"Eh? Then where are you going?" asked Tsumetai.

Nadeshiko winked at her, flashing her a bright smile. "To get some fruit for decoration." Tsumetai watched her close the door behind her.

"N-Nadeshiko is a-a n-nice g-girl," Hinata said timidly after a moment.

"It looks like you can be friends," Erza said seriously.

Tsumetai smiled a bit. "But… I'm not very confident in that….." she sighed. "And she really needs to stop winking at me. It creeps me out…." the turquoise egg in her bag began to move a bit.

Tsumetai tensed up when she heard someone clap their hands together. She turned her head to see Ikuto climbing in through her window.

"What? You're…. from before!" she pointed an accusing finger at him. "The freaky kitty cosplay boy!"

"Cosp-" an sweat drop rolled down the back of Ikuto's head. "Hey now…."

Tsumetai took a battle stance. "Don't come any closer," she growled. "How the heck do you know where I live anyway?"

Ikuto ignored her and turned toward Erza and Hinata. "Well if it wasn't the first two. What will happen this time?" he asked holding out his hands and his chara dropped down Tsumetai's remaining 2 charas. "Is it the embyro?"

"My chara eggs?" Tsumetai tensed up as he held her 2 eggs. She snapped when he licked her turquoise egg. "THAT'S NASTY! GIVE IT BACK!" she shouted dashing over trying to reach the eggs from him.

He held it high up out of her reach as she tried to jump up and get it. When he smirked in amusement, she kicked him in the stomach, knocking him over and catching her chara eggs. Ikuto's eyes widened in surprise as he layed on the floor and Tsumetai stood over him with her foot stepping on his chest to prevent him from getting back up and weighing a whisk in her hand. "Why do you want my chara eggs?" she asked quietly staring down at him. "What is an….. Embyro?"

"That's enough!" Nadeshiko burst open the door pointing at them. "Are you okay Tsumetai-chan?"

Tsumetai's left eye twitched. "What took you so long!" she shouted at her running over and grabbing her by her shirt collar, shaking her.

Nadeshiko ignored once again and turned to her chara. "Temari, character change!"

Temari nodded, "Yes ma'am!" she lifted up a flower stem chanting, "Chin, ton, shan!"

Nadeshiko appeared with a demon-like glint in her eyes and a large naginata in her hands a loud roar coming out of her mouth.

"WHAT THE FU**? SHE HAS THAT KIND OF PERSONALITY?"

"I'LL SLICE YOU INTO LITTLE BITS!" screamed Nadeshiko as she tried to slash Ikuto with her blade, but it proved useless since he just dodged them. Nadeshiko cackled evilly as she continued to strike her naginata.

"MY KITCHEN!" yelled Tsumetai with wide eyes as she watched the dishes and pots fly all over the place.

"L-Look out!" called Hinata as Ikuto knocked over the fruit tart.

Like slow-motion it began to fall to the floor. "No!" shouted Tsumetai as she lunged forward and caught it in her hands. She gave a sighed of relief.

A tint of blue caught her eye as she looked up to see her turquoise egg floating up into the air. "Don't panic, don't panic," said a melodious voice. The egg cracked and a small chibi came out. She had long blue hair that was up in 2 pig-tails along with a sleeveless gray dress shirt, a blue tie, a matching gray skirt with blue designs on it and long gray boots. "Leave this to Miku!"

.

.

.

.

"You're a bit late there on your timing," Erza replied shaking her head.

Miku didn't reply as she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. "Don't worry Tsumetai-chan! All you need is; a guitar, speakers and chords!"

A pair of light blue headphones appeared over Tsumetai's ears, along with a electric blue guitar and 2 large speakers. She began to strum on the strings, loud music blasting through the speakers shaking the room.

"GAH THIS IS TOO LOUD!" Erza shouted covering her ears along with everyone else.

Everyone flew out of the kitchen from the speakers' vibrations. Tsumetai landed on her feet, her black and red striped socks skidding across her hardwood floor. "Wow that was close….." she sighed. She looked up to see Ikuto standing over her.

"The third one wasn't the embryo either?" he said staring at Miku.

"The embryo again?" asked Tsumetai confused. "Exactly what is it?"

"T-Tsumetai b-big p-problem!" called Hinata.

Tsumetai turned to see that the tart had broke on the ground, crumbs scattered everywhere. "T-The t-tart w-was…"

Tsumetai's eyes widened as Nadeshiko picked up a crumb from the ground. "This is terrible… after we finally finished it…."

"Well it was bound to happen anyway," shrugged Tsumetai looking away. "From the start, making snacks wasn't my kind of thing anyway. This might be better than making something that would taste bad…." small tears appeared in her eyes but she quickly held them back. "So you see… everything is just fine," she turned and gave them an eye closed fake-smile.

"Tsumetai, should we start over?" asked Nadeshiko.

"No, it's okay; we were out of ingredients and time," she sighed wiping some tears from her eyes. "Sorry I have something in my eyes."

Erza hovered over Tsumetai's shoulder. "I saw a cake store a few blocks from here," she suggested. "Let's get some strawberry cake."

* * *

><p>"Why am I here again?" asked Tsumetai as she stood in front of Tadase's house with Nadeshiko.<p>

"Because-" Nadeshiko started but the door opened.

"Ah Tsumetai-chan, Nadeshiko come in," he smiled and opened the door for them.

Tsumetai and Tadase sat on the deck outside waiting for Nadeshiko to bring the others. "I'm delighted that you came for a visit," Tadase said smiling at her.

"Not that I had a choice," muttered Tsumetai looking away.

"Do you still not wish to join the guardians?" asked Tadase turning towards her. "With you on our side, our hearts would be strengthened. I'm sure we could find the embryo together. We need your strength." Tadase turned his head away and stared straight ahead. "You have 5 charas. Normally people would have one or two at most, and you can do character transformations. If you join us, we will become a mighty stronghold."

"Wow chibi prince, that was deep…" murmured Tsumetai as she turned towards him.

"Prince?" asked Tadase in surprise. Tsumetai raised a brow. A dark look crossed his face and a small golden crown popped on his head. "Did you just call me prince?" a dark aura surrounded him, his eyes covered with a shadowed expression.

"Hm?" Tsumetai glanced up at him.

"Don't call me a simple prince, IT'S KING!" he roared jumping to his feet. The blue plaid shawl was on his shoulders and blew behind him against the wind.

Tsumetai stared up at him in shock. Tadase turned towards her with an evil glint in his eyes. He pointed down at her. "Do not address me with such a petty title as 'prince' slave!"

Kuukai, Nadeshiko and Yaya came running over. "Oh we haven't seen our lord out and about for a while," Kuukai murmured watching Tadase.

Nadeshiko shook her head. "I told you not to mention prince around him…."

Yaya clapped her hands together excitedly. "Wow this is exciting! There is no stopping him!"

Tsumetai looked at them with her left eye twitching. "Don't tell me his dream is too-"

"Of course!" Tadase interrupted holding up a fist. "It's world domination!" he closed his eyes and let out a bellow of evil laughter.

Tsumetai stared up at him incredulously. "…. That's really evil….."

"Don't worry Tsumetai-chan," Tsumetai turned her attention towards Nadeshiko. "He'll change back soon."

Tsumetai turned back toward Tadase to see him sitting in a corner of the yard his back facing them, depressed. "Sorry about that Tsumetai-chan. When I do a character change, I become like that. You're disgusted, right, Tsumetai-chan?"

A pair of light blue headphones appeared around Tsumetai's neck. She threw back her head and laughed to their surprise. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Disgusted? More like highly amused!" she giggled. She kneeled down beside him and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't be so down Chibi pri- I mean Tadase-kun. You may be shy and timid on the outside," she pointed to her heart. "You're really strong and different on the inside. It's nothing to be ashamed about that." she gave him an eye-closed smile. "Just try not to take over the world and everything will be just right," winking, she stuck out her tongue childishly and gave him a thumps up.

"Yeah!" Kuukai added. "Cheer up, gutless king!"

The blue headphones disappeared and Tsumetai's expression slowly turned emotionless. "Come on," she jerked her head towards the house. "Let's go before the cake gets spoiled."

"Yay! Yaya loves cake!" cheered Yaya as she followed the black haired girl into the house.

* * *

><p>"Presently we would like to make a new announcement," Tsumetai sighed and crossed her arms as she listened to the speech Tadase was making at school the next day. "I know this is sudden, but we would like to announce a new member of the guardians."<p>

Immediately murmurs when around the auditorium. "A new guardian?"

"The guardians is growing?"

Tadase smiled. "Our newest guardian member, in other words the fifth guardian: the black spade: Kori, Tsumetai."

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHHH?" Tsumetai jumped out of her seat and pointed up at him accusingly. "I NEVER AGREED TO SUCH THING!" she yelled angrily.

The other guardians smiled slyly down at her. "Well you agreed to join us yesterday," Nadeshiko replied.

"TO SHARE MY CAKE!" Tsumetai burst out, a large red animated anger mark pulsed off her right temple.

Kuukai shook his head and winked at her. "Oh well, once you're made a guardian, you're just going to have to stick with us!"

Tsumetai collapsed down to her seat depressed, "What have I got myself into..." she mumbled.


End file.
